In the past, solid-state image sensors have been configured to include color filters of three primary colors, i.e., red, green, and blue, which are disposed on a pixel-by-pixel-basis according to the Bayer array, for example. In the solid-state image sensors, the pixels receive light of the colors divided by the respective color filters, so that images of the three primary colors can be captured.
In contrast to this, for example, the following imaging apparatus is developed, in which pixels receive light divided into more colors than the three primary colors, so that images of the respective colors (hereinafter, referred to as multispectral images as appropriate) can be captured.
For example, an imaging apparatus that adopts a light division system is developed. Such an imaging apparatus includes a plurality of image sensors, and divides light with a beam splitter, to capture multispectral images with light having colors passing through color filters fixed to the respective image sensors. Further, for example, an imaging apparatus that adopts a time-division system is developed. Such an imaging apparatus includes color filters disposed in front of one image sensor so as to be mechanically switchable, and sequentially switches those color filters, to capture multispectral images.
Incidentally, Patent Document 1 discloses an imaging apparatus, which simultaneously captures parallax images in a single optical system, has a configuration in which filters are mounted to iris blades, for example. However, Patent Document 1 does not disclose a configuration of driving those filters in a time-division manner.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-134533